as the passion emerges
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: you want to see him,you want to touch him,what will both of you do after you meet him in real life?


As the Passion Emerges

since i'm really in love with rin,i try to make a fanfiction about him Q_Q its ugly i think,please give me critics

* * *

><p>She couldn't really understand what was surging through her. The only emotion that came close to describing it would be brutal passion, if there was such a thing. She felt his hand on her thigh and shuddered at the very touch of his fingers. Finally enduring his touch was almost as torture some as having to live and breathe without it. She craved him, lusted for him, needed his touch and caress, wanted his every fiber to belong to her and be with her forever. Having to hold back from screaming was the only thing she could control of her bodily functions; she never remembered being this aroused in her entire life. She did not ever know what he could do to her, or would.<p>

Only a few hours earlier she had finally met him in person for the first time. They'd known each other for several years, actually meeting through some mission from HQ, but were never able to make the proper arrangements for visits. One thing that she could never understand was what exactly it was that drew her to him. Without knowing it, he had her hypnotized every time they spoke, every time they played on the phone, every time she heard him tell her that he wanted her. She never had one doubt that when they finally met, he would release the fire building within her, causing it to erupt and explode into wanton desire.

Then still, after all this time, he had not disappointed. His hand traveled slowly up her thigh until his fingers reached in, and made her spread her legs slightly. When he looked down at her laying on the bed, he saw her eyes clasped shut and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, stifling what he must have taken as an embarrassed moan. He hadn't realized how much she was sweating, and how much she trembled up until this point.

Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "Are you alright?"

Her only response was to nod.

He smiled slightly and went back to touching her. Curling his fingers inside, he felt her spread her legs further for him. Finally, her musky scent reached his nostrils and he moaned slightly, imagining how aroused she was because of what he was doing to her. She anxiously awaited for his fingers to rise up and touch her in the most intimate and up until now most forbidden place. What she didn't know was that he was holding back with his entire being not to ravish her, thrust his fingers into her pussy and shove his tongue deep into her mouth. A quick flash of these happenings buzzed through his mind, then he was focused again. He rose his other hand up to wipe some sweat off of his forehead, then leaned down to kiss her stomach just as he let the very tip of his finger touch her slightly open pussy lips.

Her breath caught within her chest and she lay frozen, completely overwhelmed with the feeling of his touch on the part of her body that craved him the most. Waiting momentarily to allow her to relax, he licked her stomach slightly before sitting back up. He had no idea what he was doing to her, what sort of internal desire he was creating within her being. He felt that he had given her enough time to relax, and reached forward with two of his fingers and brushed against her clitoris.

It was as if he had ignited some sort of explosive; her hips bucked upwards, her hands clasped shut, some sort of noise between a moan and a growl came out of her mouth, and her entire body shook. She hadn't realized that she had frightened him, but even though he wasn't sure what was happening, he knew it was a good thing. He continued to stroke her and caress her, each touch, although still producing a strong reaction, becoming easier and easier. She seemed to become more calm and relaxed instead of more wild and uncontrolled, perhaps because she had waited so long for his first touch that after she received it, everything became real and after that there was nothing but love and passion.

For a bit it seemed as if he might be putting her to sleep, until he felt her react again. Gradually as he kept his constant motion and rhythm, he felt something within her building. She began to moan again, very quietly, and started to move her hips slightly. He bent down to kiss her and when his lips touched hers, she returned the kiss and then whispered for him to keep going. His lips lowered to hers, making contact again. She felt him open his mouth slightly, and she reacted in doing the same. The urge to moan loudly and beg for him to put his fingers inside of her was becoming an irresistible sin she was soon to give in to. She allowed him to kiss her, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around his neck to hold him there, kissing him back. Their tongues swirled around, creating a rhythmic tango that was syncopated with the movement of his fingers. His fingers would push up, and his tongue would follow. It seemed, to her, as if he was making love to her with his fingers and tongue. She was completely lost in the clouds, the need becoming overwhelming.

Slowly and gently she broke the kiss, allowing him to pull away. Her lips shuddered and her voice trembled within her throat, her words failing to come out. She lowered her hand and clasped it on top of his, telling him to stop.

Again, she heard him ask, "Are you alright?"

Her answer was more than a nod this time. "Yes, quite. But I need more."

Instantly he knew what she was speaking about, and knew that he was ready to give it to her. He allowed her to raise her hand up and get comfortable, momentarily taking his hand away from her. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly as she sensed his hand nearing her.

He was surprised at how aroused and wet her pussy was, and how hot it felt underneath his touch. Leaning down to kiss her on her forehead, he lowered his fingers down to her opening. As his lips made contact with her forehead, his fingertips touched her pussy, just above her opening. She moaned as she felt him push downward slightly, lowering his fingers and putting pressure against her. Never having felt such a craving, such a painful need to have him inside of her, any part of him, she didn't know what to think during this brief moment before his fingertips made their way inside of her. He lifted his head up to look down at her as he pushed gently inside.

Grasping his fingertips with the contracting muscles in her pussy, she lifted her hips up and accidentally pushed more of his fingers inside of her. She let out a soft moan that felt more like it was coming from her arousal than her lungs and throat. He allowed the other half of his fingers to slide gently inside of her and pressed more once they were inside, wanting her to feel every inch of him. Her moan came out once more, this time deeper and longer.

He began a slow, drawn out rhythm that he wasn't sure was torture or pleasure for her. Teasing her, every now and again he would brush his fingers up, gently rubbing against her G-spot, causing her to shudder. She was in complete ecstasy, knowing that it was his fingers inside of her and would soon be more. Her hips began to rise up and down with his fingers, moving with him and allowing him to lead. The rhythm picked up speed, as did her breathing as he began to push harder into her. She sensed that he was having a hard time holding back any arousal he had developed during this time, and wanted to soon please him as well.

Feeling the heat rise more and more within herself and within the room it seemed, she began to buck herself upwards, starting to make his fingers thrust inside of her. Her hands reached out and grabbed for him, clasping onto his shirt. He leaned down to kiss her, hard this time, and finally let some of his passion emerge to the surface. The kiss felt different than the other ones had; more intense and more lustful. The scene was now becoming somewhat like it was the first few moments when he had first touched her.

Unable to resist, she finally allowed the lust and desire course through her and held back no longer. As he fucked her harder with his fingers, she rose her hips up harder, and harder still. His fingers were entering into her and coming out just as quickly; she was now barely able to focus on them being his fingers because it felt more like a member to her that was pounding her hard and fast.

Their rough kiss lingered for a few more moments until she had almost completely lost her breath. He thrust his fingers into her as deep and as hard as he felt she could handle as he watched her writhe beneath him in pleasure. Her muscles began to contract slightly, and he knew he was bringing her close to her climax. That thought was enough to make him want her and need her body even more. He added a third finger and sent her soaring through the clouds as her thoughts became jumbled and her sight became blurry. Fiercely fucking three of his fingers now, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing, although all her mind could think of was the building she was experiencing and could not ignore. He felt the same need for her orgasm as she did, giving her everything he knew he could. Her breath became intensely short, her eyes clasped even tighter shut, her body began to quake and her grasp on his shirt became a death grip. Within the next second, time seemed to stop and everything was focused on her arousal as she felt the electricity surge through her and felt her climax erupt. He allowed the last bit of his fingers to push inside of her as he felt her pussy grasp him, wanting her to feel everything she could.

The next few minutes were a blur for both of them. They had both just endured her first orgasm of many yet to come, and both needed to rest. He had pulled his fingers out of her, cleaned them off, and laid down beside her to stroke her face and allow her to calm down. He watched as peace began to envelop her and bring her back to earth. When she was finally calm and finally relaxed, she found enough strength to turn to him and kiss him deeply, thanking him for what he had just experienced with her. They remained laying there in the bed, thinking of the things to come.


End file.
